shonenadventurerfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Chapter Seventeen – Skills Aside from powers there is another thing characters may have and that is skills. Skills come under 2 main forms; Fighting Skills and Basic Skills. Skills are effectively things that any character is able to do however upgrading skills will make a character more adept at that skill and more likely to succeed or do that skill better. At level 1 characters get 5 skill points that they may assign to skills to make those skills better. To acquire more skill points all a character must do is level up, at every level a character gets 3 new skill points that they may assign to any skill or skills. Also a character may level up their skills by trading 5 Credits for 1 Skill point; therefore at every level a character may potentially have up to 7 additional skill points. Also when a character is attempting to use a skill on of the 6 stats is the bases of this so let’s say that a character with a power of 3 and a climb skill of 5 decided they wanted to climb a tree they would roll 3 D10 and then add 5 to the result, hypothetically the original result was 7 then the new result would be 10 and they would climb 10 meters up that tree. Understood? Therefore this section is not just for the players to understand the skills but for the Storyteller as well to help them decide what stat the character would need to perform many of the actions. Of course throughout the game the players may come across things that they want to do that we have not thought of and therefore under this circumstance it’s up to the Storyteller to decide what stat is used. Also there is no limit to how high a Skill can reach, if the character tied hard enough and spent enough time attempting it the player could get a skill to one million, though the chances of this are rather slim. Basic Skills Balance: ''(Sense)'' Used when the character is in a place where they need to balance a lot such as a tight rope or standing on a slippery surface. Barter: ''(Charisma) When the character attempts to alter the price of something they use this stat. The opponent takes an intelligence test and if they get higher they will not change the price. Befriend: '(Charisma) ''Used when the character is trying to make someone like them. The opponent takes an intelligence test and if they get higher they will not like the person. '' Bluff: ''(Charisma) Used when the character is trying to tell a lie or bluff their way out of a situation. The opponent takes an intelligence test and if they get higher they will not believe the person.' Climb: (Power) ''Used when the character is trying to climb something. They will climb that thing a distance up to the result X1 Meter. ' Dive: ''(Speed) Used when the character is trying to go underwater. They can go a distance up to the result X1 Meter. ' Gather Information: (Charisma) ''Used when the character is trying to get information out of someone. The opponent rolls for Intelligence and if their result is higher than this character they spill no information. ' Intimidate: ''(Charisma) Used when the character tries to scare the opponent. The opponent rolls for Intelligence and if their result is higher than this character they are not afraid. ' Jump Far: (Speed) ''Used when a character tries to jump forward, back, left or right. The character can jump a distance equal to the result. ' Jump Up: ''(Senses) Used when a character tries to jump upwards. The character can jump a height equal to their result. ' Move Silently: (Senses) ''Used when the character tries to use stealth in any way. All nearby characters take a senses check for hearing or Sight or Search and if any of their results are higher then they know what the character is doing. ' Search: ''(Senses) If the character is trying to find something this is the stat that they use. ' Seduce: (Charisma) ''Used when the character tries to make another character fall in love with them. The opponent rolls for Intelligence and if their result is higher than this character they do not fall in love. ' Sense Motive: ''(Intelligence) Used whenever the character rolls for Intelligence to oppose an opponent’s Charisma. ' Steal: (Senses) ''Used whenever the character tries to steal. All nearby characters that are in perfect sight of you Roll for Senses and any that get a higher result than you know what you are doing. ' Survival: ''(Intelligence) Used when the character wants to search for food in the wildness. ' Swim: (Speed) ''Used when the character wants to swim in the water. ' Tumble: ''(Power) Used when the character lands from a high distance. ' Fighting Skills Charismatic Fighter: ''(Charisma) ''When the character uses Charisma to Defend they add this Skill onto the Result. '''Defensive Swordsmanship: ''(No Stat) When the character defends while wielding a sword add this stat onto the defence result. '''Greater Range: '(No Stat) ''When the character fires a gun the range of that gun is increased by this skill X1 Meter. ' Gun Proficiency: (No Stat) ''When the Character uses a gun they add this skill onto the DMG. ' Intelligent Fighter: ''(Intelligence) When the character uses Intelligence to Attack they add this Skill onto the Result.' Martial Arts Expert: (No Stat) ''When the character attacks or defends with their bare fists they add this stat onto their result. ' Powerful Fighter: ''(Power) When the character uses Power to attack they add this Skill onto the Result.' Reflexive Fighter: ''(Senses) ''When the character uses Senses to Defend they add this Skill onto the Result. Speed Fighter: ''(Speed) ''When the character uses Speed to Attack they add this Skill onto the Result. Swords Proficiency: (No Stat) ''When the Character uses a sword to attack the add this skill onto the result. ' Tough Fighter: ''(Power) When the character uses Power to Defend they add this Skill onto the Result.'